The Hill Side House
by Decamtes all
Summary: Mike lives in a small town and with abusive parents but what happens when he hears rumors of a house with a hidden treasure


There once was a man named Mike, who had dark brown hair joined with a pair of bright blue eyes. He worked at a Whataburger as a cashier and was paid below ,sadly, minimum wage. Mike had to put up with a drunk father and a mother who'd hated him until a certain check came, but right back to hating as she took it. The only one he could trust was his brother; Jack, but he moved away a few years back, to get away from the family's hectic nature. Mike was, surprisingly, me.

One day ,at the burger joint, I overheard a handful customers chattering about a house on a hill that had a hidden fortune. 'If only I could get that money' I snickered to myself 'then maybe I could finally move away like Jack' I sighed at the thought. I continued on with his day, the only eventful thing that happened me getting on the bus and heading home. When he walked threw the door he saw his 'dad' on the couch in a drunken state. Father twitches but ceases to wake, at least he wouldn't have until his 'mom' walked in.

"Oh look the mistake finally walked in," venom lacing her tongue. "Hi to you too mom" I said with faked enthusiasm as I walked into kitchen. "Hey boy," his dad called "Yes dad",'' get over here," Father called slurring his words. I began to walk back into the living room "How much money you have boy," I could smell the bitter sweet stench of alcohol emitting from his father greased on his breath. "Just 12 dollars," I lied smiles apparent on my face, "good , give it to me," his dad stood up with his hand out ,"yes sir" I said reaching into my pocket and pulled out my wallet and got out 12 dollars, giving it to my dad ,"good now leave and go and get more," The man said pointing outside. I just simply left silently, quick to move as I didn't know of what to come next from my father.

I was walking on the sidewalk when I looked up and saw a house on a hill. 'How peculiar.' 'How could I have ever missed this' Similar thoughts raced into my head, taking in the surrounding area. I walked up to the house, broken down, paint peeling off, and windows wind blew and a board fell off the side causing me to jump. I shakily twist the doorknob and called out, "Hey, anybody here?" No answer but I heard what sounded like footsteps coming from upstairs. I slowly gained the courage to slowly walk up the creaking staircase and go up to the second floor. He walked down the long creaky hallway, but when he took another step he heard footsteps behind me… gaining speed.

I quickly turned only to see nothing and got a gust of wind. Fear was taking over my body yet I kept moving, going into to several different rooms looking for anything and everything. When I went into, what i presumed,the master bedroom, I saw what looked like a penny on the dresser. I picked it up, but dropped it. Then I heard a certain 'clink' come from under the floorboard the coin fell in, causing me to get onto my knees and looking into the crack, seeing a fraction of shimmer of the coin I became determined to get it. I began pulling up the floorboard to grab the coin.

I was going to leave, but suddenly when I heard footsteps again they were about 5 feet back. I turned around thinking that I was going to see nothing, but instead I saw what seemed to be a woman. She had pitch black hair that reached her feet and wore an old nightgown, but what was more disturbing was that she looked like she had been burned alive with cuts and bruises covering every inch of her visible body. When I peered into her eyes I felt that I was looking into a void, pitch black pin pricks just watched my every move. She took a step forward but I quickly took one back, suddenly she lunged at me. I was tackled to the ground and she started to bite at me, finally managing to kick her off and get up after what seemed like an eternity .

She snarled and lunged again but I somehow managed to dodge and run back up stairs. I down the hallway only for the woman to grab my leg and started to drag me back. I began to start yelling and trying to kick her off but to no avail. When finally I finally kicked her off and got back up and ran into the bedroom. I locked the door 'Man that won't door much good, looks like it could break down any second' I thought. I began to look around his surroundings but only saw one thing and that was the woman climbing through the window like she was spiderman or something.

I simply unlocked the door and ran again but this time, ran downstairs and straight for the front door. I could hear the footsteps behind me and ran faster not wanting to take the time to open the door I simply put down his shoulder and rammed it. The door quite easily but that didn't stop my shoulder from hurting. I just kept running and did not stop until I was outside of the property. My lungs and legs hurt but I looked behind me to see that the woman was gone like nothing ever happened. Mike gave a sigh of relief.

I was walking down the street when i remembered the coin. I pulled it out and look at it. It was really dusty so i wiped it with his sleeve. I was shocked to see it was a gold coin but what appeared to be from 1760's. Mike was so excited, I could pawn it off for at least 10,000 and leave. I ran home but stopped before the door and realized if I didn't have any other money to give to my 'dad'. I took out my wallet and checked only to see that I had about 5 dollars. That would be enough but he would have to sneak off during the night.

After my dad took the money I quickly went to bed and pretended to sleep. After midnight I got out of bed and packed my bag with all his belongings, 4 pair of cloths and a phone charger. I grabbed it and climbed out of the window and landed on the grass, I then ran to the pawn shop and after a long argument I got out of there with at least 12, that I was out I ran to the bus station and got one. I left and never returned but I did not care because I had a bright future ahead of me.


End file.
